


This Attraction

by RonRos47



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Words can change a lifetime.  Jane and Maura have been best friends for years but one night leads to a trajectory that could either put them on a collision course or change their very lives for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing case files so what I have included is just a cliff notes version with the major details. The reader may make of the rest what they will.
> 
> The central line was used from the Pilot episode however all other moments are from various episodes to flow with the story.

“Are we having a sleep over or is this your way of telling me you’re attracted to me?” Jane asked Maura when Maura came into the guest room that she was letting Jane stay in. With Jane’s own personal boogie man out on her mind Jane had shown up to Maura’s house in the middle of the night. She was so jumpy to the point where she got nervous after hearing Bass, Maura’s tortoise, make noise in the kitchen.

Maura took a deep breath. She knew Jane’s comment had meant to be a joke but there was some part, deep within the words that made it serious. Truth was Maura had been into Jane for quite some time. They were complete opposites but that’s what made Jane more attractive. She was this tough, indefensible cop who was capable of a sensitive side as well. They’d worked so many cases together and the times they’d hung out always seemed more than friendly. It was because of spending so much time away from work that they had gotten to know each other on a much deeper level that went beyond a normal friendship.

There had been men in her life to be sure but none compared to how special Jane was, how much Jane meant to her.

Maura sat up, bringing her legs in toward herself, and turned around to face Jane who was still lying down. 

“So what if I am,” Maura whispered, barely audible enough to where Jane could hear her.

Jane had to do a double take as she sat up. “You are?”

Maura shook her head realizing the words that had just come out of her mouth. “Jane I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I don’t know why I said that.”

“No it’s fine, you just caught me off guard is all.”

“I caught you off guard, how do you think I feel, both with what I said and that joke you just made?”

“I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.”

“What are you saying, Jane?”

“What are you saying, Maura? I mean, what’s going on here?”

“Nothing’s going on,” Maura said defensively.

“It sure feels like something’s going on.”

Maura remained silent and so did Jane. Neither of them knew what to say or what to do. Instead they both took a deep breath to try and calm their nerves.

“It’s getting late,” said Maura. “I’ll let you get some sleep,” she said standing up and making her way to the door.

“Maura-,”

“Goodnight, Jane.”

Once the door was closed Jane lay back on the bed in confusion and sadness. Outside Maura stood against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed.

The next morning Maura was dreading what was to come but that dread soon ceased as Maura called out for Jane. She went to check the spare room to find the bed neatly made. Clearly Jane had left early, no doubt scared off by what had happened last night.

There was plenty of time for Maura to get ready for the day and then her phone rang; a new case.

When she arrived at the crime scene, a high school basketball gym, Detective’s Korsak, Frost, and Rizzoli were already on scene.

“Detective Rizzoli,” Maura acknowledged.

Uh-oh, Jane thought. The only time they’d referred to each other by job description and their last names was if they were upset.

“Maura-,” 

“Detective.”

“Okay did I do something? If this is about…” Jane said before she was cut off.

“Can you just show me the body please?” Maura asked.

Jane took a breath, if that’s the way it was going to be then Jane could go along too, “Right this way, Dr. Isles.”

The pair along with the other detectives went over the crime scene. It was a fifteen year old kid who had multiple stab wounds to the chest, throat and groin. The blood spatters told them that this murder had been personal. The hardest part was that they had over three hundred suspects plus faculty and students. They were looking at over six hundred easy. 

Maura had placed the time of death between five and seven hours, just three hours before classes started giving the killer plenty of time to be in and out of the gym without anyone knowing.

Back at headquarters Jane and her team worked the case from her end while Maura got to work on the body down in the morgue. 

After a few hours Jane looked at her phone.

“Maura’s got something,” she said to her partners. 

“Let’s hope it’s more than what we’ve got here,” said Frost.

“It better be,” said Jane, “otherwise we’re getting nowhere.”

“Detective,” said Maura.

“Doctor,” Jane replied with the same tone.

“So what have you got?”

“It’s what I don’t have.”

“Am I supposed to stand here guessing or are you going to tell me what you didn’t find?”

“Why not you’re good at guessing, usually.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Take a guess.”

“Damn it, Maura just tell me. What didn’t you find or rather, what did you find, since you’re so intent on riddles right now?”

“I didn’t find any drugs in his system.”

“That’s a good thing right?”

“Look at him, does he look like a kid to you?”

“No, he looks like a fifteen year old kid who had a growth spurt and worked out too much.”

“That’s what I thought too until I looked through his stomach contents.” Maura got the bowl that contained digested and undigested food particulates. “See these parts here,”  
“Pills. You think this kid was juicing?”

“That’s your job, Detective but I will run some tests on my end and let you know what I find,” she said placing the bowl aside.

“Okay what did I do?”

“It’s what you didn’t do, Jane!”

“Which was what?”

“You know what, I’m not going to spell it out for you. I’ve got work to do.”

“Fine, so do I.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane & Korsak work on their investigation

“You look like you got hit by a bus,” Korsak said when Jane came back upstairs.

“Do we have an ID on the kid?”

“Yeah,” Frost said pulling it up, “Name’s Trent Waters, age fifteen. His mom said that he usually heads to the school gym to get in some basketball practice before class. Kid’s a dedicated athlete: basketball, swimming, football, hockey.”

“Could explain his build,” said Jane, “he’s got the physique for all of the above.”

“What else did you get from the mom?”

“Not much other than a lot of crying.”

“Okay. Korsak, you mind coming with me to interview the mom again?”

“Sure, anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“Dr. Isles said she found some traces of pills in his system. She’s running some tests now but that’ll take a while. I’d like to interview the mom to see what else we can find.”

“You got it. Frost, why don’t you head back to the school, talk to his teammates, maybe get the school to allow you access to his lockers both his in school and his gym lockers.”

“You got it.”

“Mrs. Waters,” Jane asked when they arrived at the residence. “I’m Detective Rizzoli, this is Sergeant Korsak, may we come in?”

She nodded. “Ms. Waters,” she corrected, “my husband died three months ago.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” Jane said when they entered. “How did it happen?”

“Trucking accident. My husband was a long haul driver. And please call me Jillian.”

“These your kids,” Korsak said noticing a picture of three kids on the mantle.

“Yes that’s Trenton with his brother and sister, Jason and Leah. Trenton is three years older than his twin siblings, was,” she corrected. “Is that why you’re here, have you found my son’s killer yet?”

“We’re in the process of solving his case, Jillian,” said Jane. “We’d like to ask you a few questions if that’s alright.”

“Yes anything if you think it will help.”

“How well did you know his friends?” Korsak asked first.

“There were so many of them but there were four in particular that I was fond of.”

Jillian went over to a row of photo albums, one of them had Trent’s name on it. She let the detectives flip through the pictures. In it were pictures of his basketball, hockey and football teams. What stood out most to both Korsak and Jane were four boys who always stood near Trent.

“What can you tell us about these boys here,” asked Jane.

Jillian smiled, “The Five Points. That’s what they called themselves. That’s Trent with his friends Brenden, Jethro, Jet, he hates the name Jethro, Zach, and Kyle. They’d grown up playing t-ball together when they were just three. Been best friends ever since.”

“Jillian,” said Jane, “Do you know if Trent ever had any problems with school, with friends, anything like that?”

“Not that I know of. He had to keep his grades above a ‘C’ if he wanted to keep playing. He never let his grades go below a B plus.”

“I don’t mean to be straight forward but do you know if he had any problems with drugs or was taking any medication?”

“I don’t like what you’re implying detective. My son was not a drug addict.”

“What about prescription medications?”

“Okay I’ve heard enough. I’ve answered your questions. Now I’d like to please ask you to leave.”

Jane and Korsak looked at each other. The hostility was evident. She was hiding something and they knew it.

“If you think of anything,” said Jane, “please give us a call,” she said handing Jillian her card.

“I don’t need it,” said Jillian, “The next time you’ll be talking to me it will be through my lawyer.”

As Korsak and Jane were making her way to her cruiser they heard someone call out, “Detective Rizzoli?”

Jane and Korsak turned to see the girl standing in front of them.

“Leah right?”

“My mom would kill me if I gave this to you but you asked if my brother was taking any drugs or medications. Maybe this could help,” she said handing Jane a brown paper bag of pill bottles. “I all ready lost my dad and it sucks that I’ve lost my brother too, find the bastard who did this.”

“Thank you,” said Jane.

“No wonder Ms. Waters didn’t want us asking about the medications,” said Jane when they arrived back at headquarters, “there’s enough pills here to knock someone out: antipsychotics, depression meds.”

“And they’ve all got Jillian’s name on them,” said Korsak.

“Well considering her husbands death,” said Frost, “and now her son’s, can you blame her?”

“Anything from the school,” he asked Frost.

“Nothing relevant. They all said he was a good kid. Checked his lockers and came up empty.”

“Well someone wanted this kid dead,” said Jane.

“It’s getting late,” said Korsak, “We’ll interview his friends tomorrow.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jane said as she checked her phone. Still no message from Maura. Not that she was expecting anything. 

“Hey, Jane,” said Korsak, “Everything okay with you and Dr. Isles?”

“Yeah why wouldn’t it be?”

“You two just seem a little distant, almost cold like you two are mad at each other or something.”

“It’s fine, Vince.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. We’ll patch it up, we always do.”

Vince nodded, “Just looking out for you is all.”

“I know and thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in their dynamics

Jane knew this wasn’t such a good idea. Maura had been angry at her for a few days and truth be told she had been too only she hid it a lot better. She knocked on the door of Maura’s house and Maura answered.

“What do you want, Jane?” she asked with some hostility.

“To talk.”

“It’s late.”

“Then it’s the perfect time. Please, Maura.”

“Fine,” she said letting in her former friend. I was just making some tea, would you like some?”

“Tea sounds great.”

Maura went about pouring the two cups, “So talk.”

“You’ve been angry at me for days,” said Jane, “It’s about two nights ago isn’t it?”

“Gee whatever gave you that idea?”

“Maura, I didn’t mean-,”

“What to say what you said? Geeze, Jane, do you have any idea how humiliated I felt?”

“Yes I do because I felt it too. I wanted to talk but you were the one who walked out of the room.”

“Oh so this is my fault?”

“Of course not. We’re both to blame here.”

“How’s that?”

Jane took a sip of her tea, “Because I meant it when I asked if you were attracted to me. When you said you did, god Maura, I got scared and not for the reasons you may think.”

“What are you saying, Jane?”

Jane walked around the counter and stood in front of Maura. “This,” she said as she cupped Maura’s face in her hands and kissed her more passionately than she had ever kissed anyone before. What lasted for a few minutes felt much longer.

“That’s what I’m saying, Maura.”

“Wow, that was… that was better than I imagined it to be.”

“You’ve imagined us kissing?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t. You are the one who just kissed me first.”

Jane smiled, “Yeah, well…”

“You know this changes things right. We have to refigure the way our friendship operates. What this all means. I mean, what now?”

“Maura.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up,” Jane said going in for another kiss, this time their tongues rolling inside each other’s mouths. 

As they lay in bed together, their bodies touching, the sheets partially draped, Maura held onto Jane’s right hand while Jane’s left arm was around Maura’s shoulder.

“Do they still hurt??” Maura asked as she traced her fingers over Jane’s scars.

Though she’d seen them, and felt them when they’d held or touched hands in a platonic way as friends, it didn’t compare to the way they felt now. In weeks’ time since the ordeal, her injuries had turned into keyloid scars from the depth. Scars on top and the bottom of each hand.

“Sometimes,” Jane replied, “When it gets cold the pain usually gets worse.”

Maura held Jane’s hand to her lips and kissed the scars gently.

The way Jane felt as Maura touched and tasted the scars, she’d never allowed herself to feel that sensual with any of the men she’d been with, never allowed herself to feel so deeply, so aware of them. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she was glad it was Maura who had been the one to open her up and let the depth of her emotions seep through her rough exterior. 

Maura knew how personal Jane’s scars were. They were a reminder of the worst experience of her entire life. Feeling them, the way they were raised up, the bumps she felt as she ran her lips lightly over them, Maura felt apart of them now. An experience she knew Jane had not allowed anyone in to know. In no way had past relationships compared to her night with Jane, to the openness and the depth of what they felt for each other. It was more personal, more intimate, and much more beautiful.

The next morning the two smiled at each other as Jane made her coffee and Maura made her espresso. They’d had their morning coffee’s at Maura’s before but today was different. Today was the start of a new dynamic in their friendship or relationship. They would figure out the logistics later. Right now they simply wanted to be in the moment, no complications but that was short lived.

Before they could talk to each other, their phones went off.

“Rizzoli.”

“Isles.”

“I’ll be right in,” said Jane.

“Yes, yes I’ll be right there,” said Maura.

They both hung up.

“Another body dump,” said Jane. “I need to go home and shower and change.”

“Jane, you can shower here.”

“And wear the same clothes I wore to work yesterday, yeah I don’t think so. Don’t want to draw attention to us.”

“Good point.” 

“Don’t worry,” said Jane, “We’ll have plenty of time for us later,” she said placing a light kiss on Maura’s lips. “I’ll see you at work.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More to the case

“Doctor,” Jane replied.

"Detective," said Maura.

Jane put on a pair of latex gloves, “So what have we got?”

“Fifteen year old male,” Maura replied, “Same wounds as our first victim. I’d say he’s been like this roughly between five and seven hours.”

“So same time frame,” said Korsak.

“Oh my god,” said Jane.

“What?” 

“I know this kid,” Jane replied. “Korsak, so do you.”

“I do?” Korsak took a deeper look at their vic. “Oh my, Jane, you’re right.”

“Who is he?” Frost asked.

“He’s one of the Five Points, Trent’s friends, that’s what they call themselves. Um… Zach. We were supposed to interview him and his buddies later today.”

“Frost,” said Korsak, “Let’s see about pushing up those interviews now. Get those boys back to headquarters.”

“You got it.”

“I’ll get the body back to the morgue,” said Maura, “Get started on his autopsy right away. Hopefully there’s something I can find that can link these two.”

“Thanks,” said Jane.

Maura nodded.

“So what happened with you two,” Korsak asked when they got back to headquarters, “I you two had patched things up.”

“Things can’t just happen overnight, Vince. We’re working on it.”

“Good because it’s starting to get real chilly these days.”

“Can we just focus on the case, please,” said Jane.

She turned to the murder board. There wasn’t much to go on except for the fact that the victims were friends. There was also another connection that Jane realized.

“Hey Korsak, do you still have those pictures that Jillian gave us of the boys on their teams.”

“Yeah,” Korsak said pulling out the pictures from a file on his desk.

“Okay,” Jane said taping one next to Trent’s photo. “We know Trent was killed in the basketball gym.” She placed another photo next to Zach’s. “And Zach was killed on the football field. Korsak, you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“The connection is the sports they played.”

“Exactly.”

“So whoever is behind this is going after these five boys.”

“We’ve got to get the others in here, now!” Jane dialed the number she knew by heart, “Hey Frost, where are you? You pick up the boys yet?”

“Jane,” he said, “I was just about to call you. You might want to get down here.”

“Why, what’s going on?”

“Just get down here.”

“Maura,” Jane called out when she and Korsak arrived to the school’s hockey rink. “Don’t tell me,” but it was evident by the body on the ice near the goal line and the blood that surrounded it. Maura was in the players bench. Jane, who was accustomed to walking on ice, her brother’s and herself having played hockey in their youth, went over to the victim.

“Jesus, it’s Jet. Same stabbing marks.”

“I can’t be sure it’s a stabbing,” Maura called out. 

“Well then humor me. How long has he been down?”

“Given the temperature of the ice, it’s difficult to determine. I’ll know once I get him on my table.”

Jane looked over the body once more, “Damn it, who is doing this to you?”

When they got back to headquarters Jane posted more pictures on the board: that of Kyle and another photo, this one of their hockey team.

“So now we’ve got three. Trent played point guard, Zach was QB, and Jet was a center forward.”

“That just leaves Kyle and Brenden. Please tell me they’re here.”

“Just placed them in the interview rooms,” said Frost, “they’ll be safe for now. Though we’d better be careful, their parents are in there with them.”

“Great, juveniles,” said Jane, “anything worse than lawyers it’s parents.”

“Come on Jane, you and I will go interview Brenden. Frost, take Kyle.”

“You got it.”

“Well,” Jane said after the interviews were over, “At least their stories are consistent.”

“A little too consistent,” said Korsak.

“What do you mean,” asked Frost.

“Well think about it. They’re best friends right but neither of them asked how the other one was doing.”

“So,” said Frost, “they were focused on their own interviews with us.”

“Maybe but not once did they mention each other. Usually when we interview family or friends someone always comes up in passing. These two were tight, they played on the same teams.”

“Korsak’s right. They’re hiding something.”

“But why target these three boys in particular?” Frost motioned to their three victims on the murder board, “It’s just the three of them so far but that can’t be a coincidence. Are all of the ‘Five Points’ being targeted?”

“I’ll put a squad car on Jet and Brenden to be on the safe side.”

“Jane,” Maura said as she came into the squad room. “I was finally able to identify the substances in Trent’s stomach contents as well as those of Kyle and Zach.”

“What exactly?” Jane asked.

“It’s an antipsychotic medication known as Lamotrigine, that’s the generic name.”

“And it’s actual name would be?”

“Lamictal. It’s used to treat bipolar disorder and can be used as an anticonvulsant medication for seizures.”

“Okay,” said Korsak, “but the kids were completely healthy.”

“But the parents weren’t,” said Jane, “Frost can you pull up a list of the medications that Leah gave us?”

“Sure,” he said pulling it up on the screen. 

“Look at the name on the Lamo bottle.”

“Jillian Waters,” said Frost.

“We were right, Korsak,” said Jane, “Jillian was hiding something: she was the one who was bipolar. That’s why she was fine one minute and changed the next.”

“Makes sense,” said Maura, “people often find themselves switching from mania to depression. Sometimes it can happen instantly and other times it can happen gradually.”

“That’s how she was,” said Jane, “it’s like she lost interest in talking about her son and his friends and when we brought up the drugs she got defensive.”

“Probably because she’s in a state of misusing her medication. It’s not uncommon.”

“Jet’s mother also suffered the same illness,” said Korsak, “except she had been in and out of mental institutions for years.”

“But how does this connect to Brenden,” asked Frost. 

“Both his dad’s aren’t bipolar and neither of them suffer from narcolepsy. What’s his role in all of this?”

“I don’t know but I think now we can narrow it down to these five since we’ve ruled out the staff and other students.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrecy

Later in the evening Jane and Maura had gotten Chinese for dinner at Maura’s house.

“So you really think a parent or one of the boys had something to do with the other three’s deaths?” Maura asked about the case.

“At this point, yeah I do.”

“But what’s the motive here?”

“You’re not going to like it.”

“Try me.”

“Just call it a hunch.”

“No, you know I don’t like hunches or anything that has to do with guessing.”

“I told you, you wouldn’t like it. Which is why I’m going to wait until tomorrow to bring it up. Tonight I just want to focus on us.”

Maura smiled, “I can do that.”

“I was hoping you might,” Jane said holding out her beer bottle.

Maura held out her wine glass and the two clinked. “To us.”

“So what exactly is this, Jane,” Maura asked over dinner. “I mean we’ve been best friends for years and now we’re best friends who sleep together?”

“I don’t know. I guess it can be anything we want it to be at this point: a one time thing, friends with benefits. This is uncharted territory for the both of us.”

“Or this could become something more,” Maura added, “We can try this out as an actual relationship.”

“And there’s that,” Jane said with a wide smile.

Maura smiled back as Jane leaned in to kiss Maura. It was so easy, almost as if they’d kissed a hundred times before and yet so new.

“So then tonight count as our first date,” Maura asked.

“Let’s see: just the two of us, having dinner together.”

“Which we’ve done countless of times before.”

“But we’ve never done this,” Jane said going in for the second kiss of the night.

“No, we’ve never done that.”

“Or this,” Jane said moving her lips to Maura’s neck. “So what do you say, no more talking.”

“Definitely no more talking,” Maura replied as she allowed herself to let go and be intimate with Jane.

“I’ve missed this,” said Jane as the two of them held each other in their arms the next morning. “I mean in that we were best friends for so long. I didn’t know why we didn’t do it sooner.”

“Me too, Jane. And I’m sorry I pushed you away a few days ago.”

“No you had every right to. We were both confused. We both said some things that at the time shocked us both but we’re together now. This is real.”

“Together,” Maura repeated.

“Sounds good right?”

“Yeah it does. So how will this work, do we tell anyone?”

Jane and Maura both looked at each other and laughed, “Yeah,” said Maura, “best not to.”

“Let’s wait a week to see how this plays out and then we’ll consider telling people.”

“You think it won’t play out?”

“Oh I know it will. We’ve both waited too long for it not too. And it’s not weird between us so that’s got to mean something, right?”

“Right.”

A couple hours later the two got out of bed to get ready for the day. Jane watched as Maura got dressed. She was so beautiful. Jane could feel her forever. Forever was probably the wrong word to use this early on but it sure felt damn close. Only a few minutes of staring did Jane put on yesterday’s clothes.

“I’ve gotta get home and change,” said Jane.

“Here, let me drive you. We can head into work together and get coffee at the café.” 

“Sounds good to me.”

“Okay,” said Jane as they sat in the cruiser in front of headquarters. “So remember keep it casual.”

“Casual. I know, Jane don’t worry. It’ll be fine.”

“God I wish I could kiss you right now.”

“Me too.”

“Let’s do this,” Jane said as they both got out of the car which was not unusual for them to do. They often rode to work together. Nothing weird about that. The two of them made their way into the café.

“Good you’re both here,” said Angela.

“About time,” said Frankie, “Ma won’t shut up about her latest creation.”

“Hey,” said Jane, “No talking till I’ve had my coffee,” Jane said as she made herself a cup and one for Maura.

“Here you two are,” Angela said as she placed a plate of two brown pancakes on the table.

“What is that?” Jane asked.

“Just try it.”

Jane reluctantly took a bite and made a face as she swallowed. Maura did the same only hers wasn’t as obvious.

“Okay now seriously, what is that!” Jane asked as she pointed to the food.

“You don’t like it,” Angela said feeling disappointed.

“It’s… different,” said Maura.

“Again,” Jane asked, “What is it?”

“It’s a s’mores pancake. I found the recipe online. It’s got fluff, I thought you’d like it.”

“It’s disgusting.”

“It is not.”

“Well as much as I’d love to have this little debate,” said Jane, “Maura and I really have to get back to work.”

Throughout the day the team and Maura had continued to work the case. They’d finally come across a break when they’d found another connection. One that solidified everything.

“I’m gonna go check in with Maura,” said Jane, “I just want to make sure we’ve covered our basis. We need to know for certain that this case is unbreakable.”

“Right, unbreakable,” said Frost.

“I’ll meet you guys in ten.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

“So it seems like you two have patched things up,” said Korsak referring to Jane and Maura’s friendship.

Jane smiled, “We always do.”

Korsak nodded, “I’ll see you in a few.”

“Hey,” Maura said when she came into the autopsy room, “I thought you were going to arrest your suspects.”

“We are. I just needed an excuse to come and see you first.”

“What do they think you’re in here for?”

“To make sure you were right in your findings so our case is indefensible.”

“Nice. So what did you really come in here for?”

Jane walked around the table where Maura was standing. They were only feet apart from each other. Had they been allowed they would have kissed then and there.

“To see you,” Jane repeated as she looked at Maura longingly.

“Well I’m glad you did.”

After a few seconds, Jane’s phone buzzed. “Guess that’s my queue. Dinner at my place tonight?”

“I’ll be there,” Maura said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrested

The door opened and Jane, Frost, and Korsak walked into the senior history class.

“Detectives,” said the instructor, “How can I help you.”

Jane kept her hands folded in front of her. “I need to speak with Jet and Brenden.”

“What for,” Jet called out from the middle of the classroom.

“I think you know what for.”

Brenden was quick to his feet.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Frost said as he thought about which direction the kid would choose should a chase occur.

Brenden stopped.

“I bet you couldn’t stand it, could you,” said Jane, “the both of you. The five points and only three were moving onto bigger things.”

“Trent got accepted into Ohio State,” said Korsak, “on a basketball scholarship.”

“Zach got a scholarship to UT Austin, and Kyle, Kyle was going to Harvard on a hockey scholarship.”

“That must have pissed you off,” said Korsak. “The two of you staying here at BCU.”

“They were our best friends,” said Jet. “We were proud they were getting out of Boston.”

“But you two weren’t,” said Jane, “You were staying here.”

“They broke up the Five Points,” Brenden stated. “We were all supposed to go to BCU together. That had been the plan since we were five.”

Jet looked at Brenden, “Shut up, B.”

“It was my idea to use the pills,” said Brenden, “but I didn’t mean to give them an overdose. It was only supposed to be a few pills to make them pass out until we could figure out a way to talk to them.

“I said shut up!” said Jet.

Jane looked at the boys. In cases like these, one of them always rolled over and sold themselves and their partner out.

“But Jet went crazy. He stabbed them over and over again. He hated the fact that they were moving on without him, without us.”

Throughout the whole confession, the students and the teacher looked on in shock.

Jane and Frost walked over to them, Jane taking Jet and Frost taking Brenden.

“Jethro Park,” said Jane, “Brenden O’Reiden, you both are under arrest for the murders of Trenton Waters, Zachary Largent, and Kyle Samson.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Jane's

Jane was a descent cook but Maura was doing most of the cooking at Jane’s apartment. They talked about how the case played out and how Jane, Frost, and Korsak arrested the two teenage boys.

They also discussed more personal things about their lives, about growing up, things they hadn’t know about each other.

After they’d finished dinner, the two took their glasses of wine to the couch. They laughed over trivial things and smiled when the moment called for it.

It was so easy between them, so natural, almost as if nothing had changed but things had changed and for the better. Early on in their friendship they’d talked about the type of women they’d like if they liked women. Jane had clearly stated she would be the guy in the relationship and so far she’d been spot on.

The two smiled as they kissed. At the beginning of the relationship, there was a small part in both of them that thought it would be weird but it hadn’t been. Instead it felt natural. They’d even felt like teenagers again.

While the two were lost in their own little world, the door opened. “Jannie, now I probably don’t have to worry but, your brother and Detective Frost are…”

“Ma!” Jane said turning around.

“Worried about you,” Angela finished. “What’s going on here?”

“What do you mean,” Jane asked pretending to be oblivious. 

Angela looked around the apartment. “Jane,” she said, “there are two plates in the sink, a bottle of wine on the counter, two glasses of wine in front of you two and the lights are dim. And if my eyes aren't deceiving me, I thought I just saw... What’s going on?”

“Jane,” Maura simply said.

“Uh, I know,” Jane replied. She looked at her mom as she stood up. “If it’s what I think you’re thinking…”

“Oh you don’t know what I’m thinking.”

“I have a pretty good idea,” said Jane. 

“Okay fine,” said Angela, “So all of this, it’s not just two friends having dinner is it?”

“No.”

“So you two are…”

Jane took Maura’s hand for strength as she took the next step. “Maura and I are together, ma.”

“And by together you mean…”

“Yeah,” said Jane, “that kind of together.”

“Oh, okay. So when Geovanni made that comment at the café a few months back about you two…”

“It was just a joke at the time, a way to get him off our backs from dating either one of us.”

“But this isn’t a joke now is it?”

“No, ma, it’s the real deal.”

“Guess Frankie and Frost had a reason to be concerned.”

“Ma please, you can’t tell them.”

“No one knows about us,” Maura said speaking up for the first time. “We’re kind of figuring out the right moment to tell them.”

“I see.”

“I love her, ma, and nothing can change that.”

Maura’s eyes widened at the words Jane had just unveiled. “You what?”

Jane turned to look at Maura and smiled, “I love you, Maura.”

“Wow,” said Maura, “I was wondering who would say it first.”

“Does that mean…”

“I love you too, Jane.”

The two of them smiled at each other.

“Okay,” said Angela, “would you two just kiss already. I know you both want to.”

“Wait a sec,” said Jane as she turned to look at her mom, “You know?”

“I mean I always had my suspicions but I thought I was just seeing things that weren’t there.”

“Right now you seemed so serious in your reaction, I thought you were going to kill me.”

“I could never kill you, Jannie. The last thing I want is to be arrested by my own daughter. Of course I knew. Anyone with eyes can see it. You two act like a married couple all ready, it’s only fitting that things would end up this way.”

“So you’re not upset?” asked Maura.

“Of course not,” Angela said coming over to the two of them. “You should know by now that I see you as a daughter, Maura. I couldn’t be more happier for you both,” she said as she hugged both Jane and Maura.

“Please, please,” said Jane, “enough with the hugging, I can’t take it.” Angela only hugged them more.

When Angela pulled back she looked at the couple.

“Now would you two just kiss already?"

Jane blushed and looked at Maura. In that moment nothing else mattered, not even Jane’s mom who was looking on proudly. All the couple could see was each other as they made their way in for a long and much needed kiss after their declarations to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions

“Special delivery,” said Korsak the next day.

“What,” asked Jane.

Korsak pointed to the vase of flowers on Jane’s desk. Jane smiled and walked over. There was a short note attached and Jane continued to smile, bringing her hands to her lips to hide it. 

“Someone’s clearly in love,” said Korsak.

“So, new boyfriend?” Frost asked.

Jane ignored the comment. Oh how wrong he was but Jane wanted him to be. It was more fun without people knowing, though they would eventually and Jane had a clear idea she’d just have to clear it with Maura first.

There were no new cases so the team focused on doing the paperwork for their past case files. 

A couple hours later Jane made her way to the M.E.’s office. Maura wasn’t in the autopsy room so Jane made her way to Maura’s office. She was seated at her desk doing her own paperwork.

“Hey,” said Jane.

Maura looked up, “Hey, you. So did you get the-,” Maura began to describe the scientific terms.

“Maura, Maura, it’s okay to just say flowers.”

“But that just sounds so boring.”

Jane laughed, “To you why am I not surprised? And yes, I did get them. They’re lovely.”

“Just like you.”

“So you’re going all sappy on me now that we’ve used the L-word?”

“Yes I am. Someone has to be the woman in this relationship.”

“Oh so I’m the guy.”

“I think we’ve pretty much established that, yes.” 

The two laughed. “Okay,” Jane said simply. “I'm good with that. So I’ve been thinking.”

“This can’t be good.”

“No it is, well maybe. What do you think about us telling everybody?”

“Now?”

“Well tonight at the Dirty Robber. I’m not sure how long ma can keep her mouth shut so it would be better coming from us.”

“You sure you’re ready to do it this soon? We’ve only been at this for what, a week?”

“Maybe a week is all we need so yeah, I’m sure, but only if you want to.”

“I actually think it would be a good idea.”

“Really?”

“Why not, they’re our friends and they’re bound to find out eventually right? Might as well do it sooner.”

“I was hoping you’d say yes. Frost is already teasing me about having a new boyfriend.”

“Oh god no, no more boyfriends for either of us.”

“I agree. I can’t imagine anyone else but you.”

“Likewise, Jane.”

The two smiled. It would be so easy for them to hold hands or hug or kiss each other but given the work place it was best not to, at least for the time being. There would be plenty of time for such affection later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dirty Robber

Later night at the Dirty Robber Jane got up from her place on the booth and stood as she watched Maura walk over. She was dressed up in a black dress with a pair of new heels.

“Wow,” said Jane, “Am I not the luckiest woman in the world or what?”

“It’s not too much?”

“For Maura Isles, never.”

Maura smiled and the two of them kissed lightly. 

“Wine,” said Jane as they both took a seat across from each other.

“Please,” said Maura.

Jane motioned for the barkeep behind the counter. He came over and took their order of Jane’s favorite beer and Maura’s favorite wine, at least as far as the Dirty Robber selections were concerned. It didn’t take him long to bring the drinks over.

“Jannie,” Frankie said when he saw his sister and friend. “I got your text, everything okay?”

Both Jane and Maura stood up simultaneously, standing close to each other as they often did. 

“Yeah,” said Jane, “everything’s fine.”

“Hey Maura,” said Frankie.

“Hey Frankie,” Maura replied.

“So what’s going on?”

Before Jane could get out a word, Frost and Korsak walked into the Dirty Robber and walked over to their friends.

“Sorry it took so long,” said Korsak, “we were just finishing up some last minute work.”

“You’re right on time, Vince,” Jane said.

“You guys got Jane’s message too?” Frankie asked.

“Actually I got Maura’s,” said Korsak.

“And I got Jane’s,” said Frost.

“Now are you gonna tell us what’s going on?” asked Frankie.

Their arms nearly touching due to how close they were standing, Jane easily reached for Maura’s hand, their fingers intertwined. 

“Well,” Jane began, “You all know how close Maura and I have been.”

“And how that friendship has only gotten stronger.”

The trio looked at each other and then back at the two friends.

“I fell in love with her,” said Jane easily.

“We fell in love with each other,” said Maura.

Their friends couldn’t help but smile.

“What’d I tell ya, Frost,” said Korsak. 

“You didn’t have to tell me anything,” said Frost.

“You all knew?” Jane asked as she pulled Maura into her.

“Of course we knew, Jannie,” said Frankie. “We’re cops and you two haven’t exactly been discrete about it.”

“Are we that obvious,” Maura asked.

“Only a little,” said Frost.

“So that crap you were giving me earlier,” said Jane, “about me having a new boyfriend…”

“That was just me giving you a hard time,” said Frost. "I knew the flowers were from your new girlfriend. And it had to be Maura, who else could it be?"

“We just figured you’d tell us when you were ready,” Korsak said.

Jane looked at Maura as she tightened her arm around Maura’s waist, and Maura wrapped her arm around Jane’s. 

“Glad to see you both happy,” said Korsak.

“Thank you, Vince,” said Jane.

Frankie looked at his sister, “So does ma know?”

“Oh she knows,” said Jane. 

Maura tried to contain her laugh as did Jane. 

“Drinks are on me,” said Korsak he said to the group as he walked over to place an order.

“I’ll come help,” said Frost

“What?” Frankie asked, “How did she find out?”

The trio moved over to take a seat at the booth that Jane and Maura had occupied, Jane and Maura sitting close to each other, their hands holding on the table. Frankie sat across from them.

“We were having dinner at Jane’s apartment,” said Maura.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” said Frankie. “You two do that all the time.”

“It’s different now that we’re a couple, Frankie,” said Jane.  
“Oh. So were you two like making out or something? You two do that now right?”

Jane playfully hit her brother, “Frankie.”

“What it’s a valid question now that my sister and my friend are dating.”

“No we were not making out,” said Jane.

“But the dull lighting of ambience is what added to the romanticism of the room,” said Maura.

“So ma comes into the apartment like she always does,” said Jane, “telling me that you and Frost were all concerned and that’s when she noticed what was going on.”

“What did she do?”

“She talked our ear off,” said Jane, “I thought she was going to kill me.”

“Kill you for being a lesbian,” said Frankie, “highly doubtful. You’re her favorite.”

“Shut up, I am not.”

“We all know it, it’s okay.”

Korsak and Frost came to the table with everyone’s drinks; Frost sitting next to Frankie and Korsak pulling up a chair.

“We all just want you to be happy, both of you,” said Korsak, “especially your mother.”

“I am,” said Jane as she looked lovingly into Maura’s eyes.

“Same,” Maura said squeezing Jane’s hand.

Now that their secret was out, showing public displays of affection seemed irrelevant. Maura leaned her head on Jane’s shoulder and Jane placed a kiss on top of Maura’s head. They were so in love with each other that it was finally good to share it with their loved ones. They had been nervous before but now they began to wonder why. Their friends loved them, accepted them and that was all that mattered in the heart of things. 

Jane and Maura were finally at the place they wanted to be. Having been best friends for so long, having experienced some bad things together in terms of their work and figuring out the complexity of that relationship only made their love that much stronger. 

They were loved. They were alive. They were happy. They were in love. That was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second Rizzoli & Isles fic so I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
